L'espoir de Jamir
by Feng-yi
Summary: Shion est mort. Mu se retrouve le dernier de Jamir. Il doit perpétuer la lignée. (Notes: Basé sur une idée saugrenue, venue à cause de la médiocrité du doublage VF.) Disclaimer: les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada


« Maître Shion n'est plus. » Cette pensée ne quittait plus l'esprit de Mu.  
Il était mort depuis trois ans déjà, mais son absence n'avait encore jamais pesé autant sur les épaules de son disciple. Une évidence s'était imposée lentement à lui: il était le dernier de la lignée de Jamir et il devait y remédier.

Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?  
Ils n'avaient jamais été bien nombreux mais le clan avait toujours compté plusieurs chevaliers dans son rang. Et non des moindres: de nombreux chevaliers d'argent, plusieurs chevaliers d'or et même deux Grands Popes.  
Mais au fil des générations et des combats, leur nombre n'avait cessé de diminuer.  
A tel point que son propre géniteur avait dû se résigner à avoir un enfant, passé l'âge vénérable de deux cent trente ans, pour ne pas voir sa lignée si précieuse s'éteindre.

Car le clan de Jamir était à part.  
Le Sanctuaire, depuis l'aube des temps mythologiques, comptaient sur eux pour redonner vie aux armures sacrées. N'étaient-ils pas les dignes descendants des rescapés du continent de Mu? Eux-mêmes descendants d'Héphaïstos en personne, d'après la légende. Leur réputation en tant que forgerons divins n'était plus à refaire. Ils avaient créé de nombreux objets pour les dieux : des armures, des sceptres, des coffres, tous autant d'artefacts finement ouvragés et travaillés dans les métaux les plus purs.

« Qu'adviendrait-il des armures des Chevaliers d'Athéna s'il n'y a plus de réparateur? » Cette question, il se la posait sans cesse. Non décidemment, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser sa lignée s'éteindre. Sa décision était prise mais elle allait soulever plusieurs questions auxquelles il se devait de réfléchir.  
Une seule personne pourrait le comprendre et l'aider mais cela demanderait au Bélier beaucoup de courage pour aller lui parler de ses problèmes.  
Toutefois, il finit par se rendre auprès de cet être unique en qui il avait une confiance absolue: Shaka.

Il le trouva, comme à son habitude à cette heure là, en pleine méditation dans le jardin qui jouxtait la sixième maison.  
Se sentant soudain idiot de vouloir parler des questions si terre à terre avec un homme qui a priori n'en avait que faire, il fit demi-tour, prêt à aller demander l'aide d'Aldébaran. Il imaginait sans peine la tête de son ami brésilien quand il lui aurait avoué certains détails, mais le Taureau saurait faire preuve de discrétion. Du moins, Mu l'espérait...

A cet instant, il prit conscience d'un cosmos qui l'enveloppait avec une certaine curiosité. Shaka était sorti de sa méditation et fixait à présent son attention sur le Bélier.  
— Je ne voulais pas te déranger. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu...commença-t-il, visiblement très mal à l'aise.  
Un léger sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de son ami. Un sourire que d'aucun qualifierait de narquois mais Mu savait qu'il n'en était rien. C'était plutôt une marque de bienveillance.  
— Tu sembles agité depuis quelques temps. Cela ne te ressemble pas.  
— Depuis la mort de mon maître Shion, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Sur ce que je dois faire maintenant que je suis le dernier de Jamir, notamment.  
— La réponse semble évidente. Tu dois continuer la lignée.  
— Oui, c'est une évidence.

Le ton de Mu s'était fait cassant, sans le vouloir. Et il s'en repentit à peine les mots sortis de sa bouche. La Vierge avait toujours cette façon si simple de dire les choses, même les plus difficiles à entendre. C'était une qualité qu'il appréciait beaucoup chez son ami mais qui, ce jour-là, l'irritait.  
Il expira, comme pour chasser ce début d'agacement et continua :  
— Ce sont plutôt les questions pratiques qui me posent problème.

Shaka resta un long moment silencieux comme replongé dans sa méditation. Résigné, Mu s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour rejoindre quelqu'un de plus apte, à son avis, à lui apporter son aide quand la Vierge se leva et lui proposa:  
— Rentrons. Je vais nous préparer du thé.

Arrivés aux appartements de la Vierge, Shaka commença à s'affairer en cuisine, accompagné par le silence gêné du Bélier.  
Il lui tendit finalement une tasse fumante et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté d'un Mu en proie à un sentiment de panique grandissant. Visiblement, il était incapable d'entamer la conversation. Ce fut donc la Vierge qui commença :  
— Je ne suis pas le plus indiqué pour t'aider dans ce genre de situation. D'autres le feraient mieux que moi.  
— Oui, je sais. J'avais pensé au départ à Aldébaran.  
— Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?  
— J'ai eu un doute... Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai une confiance absolue, finit-il par avouer en baissant la tête, tenant sa tasse, les bras posés sur ses genoux, avec un air abattu.

Il était pourtant soulagé : Shaka savait. Il n'aurait donc pas besoin de se lancer dans de grandes explications. Son ami arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.  
— Tu es le seul à savoir que je suis...

Mu ne parvenait pas à prononcer cette évidence, tellement elle lui semblait incongrue.  
Depuis sa naissance il avait été élevé comme les autres... Mais en grandissant, il finit par comprendre qu'il était différent. Interrogé par son disciple, Shion avait finit par lui avouer sa vraie nature ... avant d'ajouter que cela n'avait aucune importance; il resterait son disciple et il deviendrait un jour chevalier, comme cela avait été décidé bien avant sa naissance. Il valait mieux oublier ce léger « détail ».  
Ce que le Bélier avait fini par faire. Tellement bien d'ailleurs que personne ne semblait au courant.  
Pourtant Shaka l'avait compris, dès leur première rencontre. Comme il ne regardait pas les autres avec ses yeux mais directement avec son âme, il était impossible de tricher en sa présence.  
Ce « détail », enfoui si profondément, n'avait jamais ennuyé Mu jusqu'à présent. Mais à cet instant précis, il aurait voulu se trouver à des millions d'années-lumière plutôt que là, assis sur le canapé de son ami, en train de lui demander son aide pour avoir un enfant.

— Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une femme. Ton éducation a fait de toi un homme comme les autres. Ou presque, ajouta-t-il d'un air un rien espiègle. Redevenu sérieux, il continua :  
— Es-tu sûr de ton choix?  
— Il n'y pas de choix à faire. Je suis le dernier maintenant. C'est mon devoir : envers ma famille, envers le Sanctuaire et envers tous les chevaliers qui comptent sur ceux de Jamir pour réparer leur armure, lança-t-il désespéré.  
Shaka pouvait sentir que son ami était partagé entre l'effroi d'en arriver à une telle extrémité et la détermination de vouloir accomplir son devoir à tout prix. Mais aussi que celle-ci l'emporterait sur toutes autres considérations.  
— Le seul choix que je peux faire, c'est celui de son père. Il fit une pause un instant avant de continuer, plus bas: et je t'ai choisi, toi.  
— Je suis honoré de ta confiance.  
Mu sentait qu'il allait rajouter un « mais ». Il ne se trompa pas.  
— Je peux t'aider à le concevoir, mais je ne serai pas son père. Personne ne saura la vérité sur cet enfant et ce sera bien mieux ainsi. Il sera ton disciple et grâce aux gènes de Jamir que tu lui transmettras, il pourra suivre tes traces.  
L'aspect prophétique de ces mots fit naître un léger sourire sur le visage du Bélier.  
— Je ne t'en demande pas plus.

Mu était soulagé par la tournure des événements. Shaka et lui se comprenaient avec une telle facilité, un lien si indéfectible s'était tissé progressivement entre eux, que de longues explications devenaient inutiles. Ils « savaient » l'autre, comme personne. Pourtant cette complicité si profonde n'était pas ambigüe leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre n'étaient pas amoureux et ne le seraient jamais.

Le Bélier reposa sur la table basse du salon la tasse de thé qui avait fini par refroidir dans ses mains. Il continua à la regarder pendant un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Tellement concentré, qu'il en avait oublié son ami assis à côté de lui. Il sursauta, tiré de sa rêverie, quand celui-ci lui dit :  
Tu veux le faire maintenant ?  
Le sentiment de panique que Mu avait ressenti plus tôt, se manifesta à nouveau douloureusement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant et se terrer, seul, dans sa tour sans porte, gardée par une armée de chevaliers squelettes. Et d'y rester !

Shaka, percevant la peur envahir son ami, s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras. Son cosmos était tellement paisible…si rassurant…que Mu finit par abandonner ses dernières appréhensions.

Et cette nuit là, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que, dans les appartements de la Vierge, l'espoir de Jamir était en train de renaître.


End file.
